edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Hades
'Hades '''used to be a member of the same school as Akira Sengoku, but after crashing on the island, he began to wear the souvenier mask he bought and call himself as 'Hades', leaving his real name is unknown. Appearance He has wild, spiky black hair and has dark-brown coloured eyes. He is about the same height as Akira. His school uniform dark blue-coloured jacket and pants looks very torn and the sleeves are gone. With his school uniform, he wears a white belt around his pants and wears pure white running shoes. The jacket is buttoned up except the top one. Personality Little is known about Hades or his personality. He is a twisted person and always working for his best interesting, having some hidden agenda behind it all. History Nothing is known about him besides the fact that he bought his mask as a souvenir from Guam (though even this is debateable as he may have simply taken it from the luggage). Chronology Wonderful World arc When the passengers found out that the radio wasn´t fixed. Hades was one of them heading to the cockpit to face the pilot. He is a witness when Kouhei Arita stabbed Masaru Tsuchiya in the chest. As the passengers were forced to leave the plane because of a group of Megatherium Americanum, he began to name himself Hades. The trauma caused him to think everyone will die on the island except him. Because he is Hades, the Lord of the Underworld. While Akira was taking a leak Hades was close by for an ambush. He knocked Akira down with a rock and dragged him into the jungle. He tied Akira up with a ivy rope on a tree. The tree is standing close to the edge of a cliff. He was breaking some stones in order to make an stone axe to cut the ivy rope off. Hades was telling Akira the entire student body will die on the island. Because he is all powerful and it is now the survival of the fittest. He swong the axe at Akira, luckly he dodged the axe. But Hades misstap a foot and as he fell down he grapped Akira's foots. With Akira still tied to the rope, Hades began to climb up and then fell down into the jungle. After Akira burned down the plane Hades came out the jungle to laugh at Akira's Group. He was telling them that the plane was the passenger´s last hope to reply upon. Now the plane is gone everyone will begin to lose hope of ever return home. As Hades was fleeing into the jungle, he warned Akira they will some day meet again. Brain Loss arc Hades coerced Hikari to write down the words "I saw everything" for 5 days long until she was discoverd. When he saw Kouhei killed Hikari, he finally revealed himself to him. He threw a knife in front of Kouhei, making him to think back about the time he stabbed Masaru Tsuchiya in the chest. Hades also told Kouhei that he saw Kouhei kill the pilot and now a innocent girl. Failed Experiment arc After Yuki Sakuma fell through the trap door, she woke up only to find Hades in there, who was accompanied with Kouhei. Hades' mask was broken around his mouth as he told Yuki to stay down and be quiet. He noticed Chimera II just wakes up from his hibernation sleep and its nose won't noticed their presence. Yuki asked who he is. Hades introduced himself to her. Chimera II and Kouhei were fighting near their position. Yuki was afraid that person's going to get killed. Hades reassured her there's no need for alarm. He recalled the event how he pulled Kouhei away from a flooded river. From his injuries at the cave, he acquired quite a fearsome power. Kouhei was able to stop Chimera's frontal horns attack. Hades suspected Kouhei's limiter has been removed. Yuki wanted to know the mysterious person's name. Hades gaves hint until Yuki realised who he really is. Yuki recalled the event in the Limestone Cavern. Hades believed he's immortal. Kouhei and Chimera II gave each other a few good hits. Hades lectured Yuki how adrenaline rush works. Chimera II devised a new strategy. Hades and Yuki were shocked when Chimera II leaps against the wall and bounces toward Kouhei's position. Kouhei went down, but refused to stay down. Hades told Yuki they found their group 2-3 days ago. They seceretly watched them from a distance. He recalled how she fell in, Miina Isurugi (Fake) got eaten and Akira's Group plan to save Miina and lastly they saw Chimera II emerging from the trap door. Chimera II made another leap/bounce attack and Hades suspected the same result like last time. Kouhei ran forward and punched Chimera II, but he fell down. Hades suddenly felt the fight has made another turn. He picked his Grappling Hook and tried to leave. Yuki stopped him and he noticed Chimera II's wounded eye. They were trying to wound each other as much as possible. Ultimately it depended whose body will be the first to fall. Chimera II and Kouhei continued to fight until Chimera II lay dead before Kouhei. Hades knew Kouhei will win because he doesn't feel pain. Hades found a passageway and told Kouhei to come with him. He hoped they won't encounter any more Chimera's. Quotes *(To Akira) ''"You're .. going die here. And not just you. It'll be a bloodbath! Of everyone from school!!" *(To Akira) "Heh. Heh Heh. A-HA HA ! I'm strong now! I can do whatever I want... However much I want!!" *(To Kouhei) "... I saw it All ..." *(To Kouhei) "The one who saw you kill the captain.. is me. So you killed .. an absolutely innocent girl!" Debunk theories These are the insane theories people make up on various threads. It's my job to clear many confused guesses on people's minds. *Clone of Akira **In Ch 20, Hades told Kouhei, he was there inside the cockpit when Kouhei stabbed the pilot. But in Ch 3, Rion and Akira's friends claimed they haven't seen Akira since they landed on the island. That means he wasn't present during the stabbing nor near the plane to claim the mask. **His hair style may look like Akira's hair style, but like most manga the hero and the villian are the same, only on the opposite side. **The only thing that supports this theory because of what Yuna said at the end of chapter 184. She claimed her son is sleeping beneath the island, while the island is built with concrete rock. But the Factory only has a DNA deposit for extinct animals. *Future somebody **See above, chapter 20 reason. **The only thing that supports this theory because of his worn clothes, survival instincts and his claim that the student bodies will die on the island. *Not real person, alter ego of Kouhei. Someone suggest Hades emerges after Kouhei stabbed the pilot. **Hades couldn't be Kouhei, because he was there when Akira burnt the plane. At that time Kouhei was with his group not far away from the plane watching it while it burnt. **Hades and Akira are about the same height and Kouhei is taller than Akira. **The only thing that supports this theory, because nobody has seen them together at the same time except Yuki Sakuma. Yuki was hurt from falling into the trapdoor and she could have imagined Hades while Kouhei was fighting Chimera II. *One of the few native survivor. **See above, chapter 20 reason. **He seemed to know a lot about Akira and Kouhei's pasts to manipulate their actions if he isn't from the island. **The only thing that supports this theory are his worn clothes and his survival instincts. *Twins, 2 Hades. **Someone claims Hades died in Ch 6 and in Failed Experiment arc his twin seemed to be a good guy. **Hades fell from a cliff and into the jungle below, but he reappeared in chapter 20 with the memories of the pilot's stabbing. That means he survived the fall and haunt somebody else aside Akira. *My own conclusion of who he really is. **Only a few people came to the same conclusion as I have. Hades simply is just a regular third year student that goes to the same school as Akira. Like every school there are some that doesn't go along with the crowd like Hades. Hades arc didn't have the time to reveal who he really is. You can count him as one of the 195 student that went to the field trip. Trivia *When the plane saftely landed on the island it is not sure if the personality ´Hades´ is manifested because of the situation or it is already there in his head. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Class ?? Category:Student Category:DfMS